What I Really Meant To Say
by brunettebaby713
Summary: A two-shot exploring an alternate story-line between John and Morgan. Based on Chance of a Lifetime. JohnCena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is a one-shot meant to explore an alternate story-line between John and Morgan, the characters in my current story, ****Chance of a Lifetime****. I do not own John Cena his brother Dan Cena or anyone or anything affiliated with WWE. I only own the OCs. Also, the character of Brad is loosely based on Brad Chase of Boston Legal. Awesome show, check it out if you haven't seen it. Anyways, let me know what you guys think about this and if you like it, maybe I'll do a few more that I've got rolling around… or maybe a sequel. *Wink***

**What I Really Meant To Say**

"I'm going back" she said quietly. "I don't belong here and I think we both know that" she finished.

Morgan hugged him and turned to walk away from the only man she ever loved. Her best friend for over two years and she'd never been able to tell him how she felt about him. She had told herself that their timing was always off, that there were other things in the way but the truth was, he was famous and she didn't belong in his world.

* * *

John Cena watched Morgan walk away from him and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't understand why she insisted she needed to leave, she did belong there, with him and he'd never thought otherwise. Ever since the day he'd met her after she won that stupid contest he knew his life had changed. She'd been there through it all, his divorce with Liz, when he lost the belt because he tore his pectoral muscle, the grueling physical therapy that followed, she was there always smiling and telling him he'd get through it and now… she was gone, just like that.

* * *

**2 Years Later…**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Morgan sat in her office at the small law firm where she'd worked before leaving for the WWE's Corporate law department. She'd spoken with her former boss two years ago and they'd agreed to give her old job back to her as well as all her old clients who had stayed with the firm upon her departure. The photo of her and John that was taken at the airport when they had first parted after her initial month with him as part of the contest prize stood on the corner of her desk surrounded by pictures of her friends and family that she'd kept over the years. She picked it up and traced his image on the photo as a tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

_Knock knock…_ Morgan discreetly wiped the tear from her eyes and looked up to see who was at the door.

"Hey Brad" she said. "What can I do for ya" she asked her friend.

Brad was a junior partner with the firm and one of Morgan's good friends since she had returned. He stood in the doorway, concern etched on his features.

"Lo-Lo" he said using the nickname he'd given her, "are you alright, you seem a little upset today, in fact you've been a little out of it all week" he asked.

"Sorry Brad, I'm just reminiscing I guess. It's that time of the year ya know" she told him referring to the fact that it was April 23rd. "It's just hard, I miss him but I bet he doesn't even remember me at all" she said. "Why did I ever leave" she said softly as more tears started to fall.

"Hey, don't cry" he said. He closed the door to her office and motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. Morgan walked over and sat down tears still falling freely from her eyes.

"You did what you thought was best for you and for him, and I have no doubt he's remembers exactly who you are. You're unforgettable" Brad said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let me buy you something to eat" he asked her.

Morgan sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue and smiled slightly. "Okay" she said.

* * *

John sat silently watching television in his hotel room remembering the best birthday he'd ever had. Morgan had shown up unexpectedly and told him she'd quit her job and gotten one with WWE so she could be around all the time. It was still the best birthday he'd had in years and he was lying when he said he never thought about Morgan because the truth was he thought about her every day.

He'd realized after she'd left that he was in love with her and he'd even tried to find her on occasion but it seemed she didn't want to be found. He'd come close once, he found out she was working for the firm she had left before in Boston but they said her information was strictly confidential for clients and colleagues only and they wouldn't give him anything over the phone.

Suddenly he had a thought and immediately called his brother Dan in West Newbury. He was a police officer and he knew if anyone could find the right information it would be Danny.

Daniel Cena's phone rang and he picked it up instantly when he saw it was John calling.

"Hey John what's up bro" he asked.

"Dan the man, I need a favor" he said. "You remember Morgan Barlow right" he asked his brother.

"Of course I remember Morgan, everyone does. Still haven't figured out how you let her get away" he said.

"That's not important Dan. I need to find her. I know she works for the same firm she worked for before she left to come on the road with WWE. They're based in Boston, and she works in the Boston office. I've called them but they won't give me any information because I'm not a client or a colleague or some crap like that. You're a police officer, if you ask, don't they have to give the information?" he asked his brother.

"John, I don't know man, I mean what am I supposed to say, that she's a suspect in a crime or something" he asked.

"I don't know Dan. Can't you just say you have some questions you need to ask her. Make something up, just say you need a lawyer and you heard she could probably help you. Please man, I've gotta find her" he said.

"Alright, I'll try. I'll call you back later and let you know if I find anything out" Dan said. He hung up the phone grabbed his car keys and headed for Boston.

* * *

Morgan and Brad returned from lunch and headed to her office where unbeknownst to them, Daniel Cena sat waiting on her couch holding the picture of her and John in his hands. Morgan was laughing at a joke Brad had told her and Brad had his hand on the small of her back when they walked in the office.

"Are you feeling any better yet" Brad asked her.

Morgan smiled and blushed slightly."Yeah a little" she said. "Thanks, I needed a friend" she said softly.

"Anytime" he told her and held out his arms .

Morgan smiled again and hugged Brad but jumped back when she heard someone clear their throat beside them.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I" she heard the familiar voice say.

"Oh god, Brad please tell me it's not him" she said, her face buried in his chest.

Brad chuckled and said "no I don't think so, they do look similar though."

"I'll leave you two alone" Brad said. "If you need anything, you know where I am right" he asked Morgan.

"Yeah, thanks Brad" she said and turned to see Dan Cena sitting on the couch holding the picture of her and John.

"Danny?" she questioned. "What are you doing here" she asked surprised.

"Well, one I'm a cop and it's not hard for me to find someone and two, John was desperate to find you. He said he called the office and they wouldn't tell him anything and short of showing up himself I was his only other option… so here I am" he told her.

"Wha… who… I don't… Jo…John was…looking for me?" she stuttered out. "But, why…" she said.

"Morgan, you left without really giving him a reason. You said you didn't belong but you were wrong. I know what the problem really was and I can't say I don't understand because I do, I also know how John feels and I think you both owe it to yourselves to talk to each other. He's miserable without you and personally I'm sick of hearing him whine every time he visits" Dan told her chuckling a little.

"But… I…Dan I can't talk to him. Not now, you don't understand. Too much has happened" she said sadly.

"Is this about that Brian guy who was just in here" Dan asked a little annoyed.

"His name is Brad and no. He and I are just friends, I'm not interested in him or anyone for that matter. It's just that, I can't tell John how I feel, it wouldn't make a difference, he's probably furious at me for leaving the way I did and never calling at all…" she trailed off again, new tears spilling from her eyes.

"Danny, just leave okay. Please just go, tell John you couldn't find me or something I don't know I just can't see him again okay. Please try to understand" she asked him.

"Alright Morgan, but you should know, he loves you…very much. He's not the same as he used to be anymore. He misses you, he wanted me to tell you that. I'll go now and I won't tell him I found you, if that's really what you want" he said. He handed Morgan the picture of her and John and a small piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"That's his number. Just… promise me you'll think about what I said alright" he asked her.

Morgan took the paper and smiled lightly. "I promise Dan."

With that, he left the office and Morgan sunk onto the couch and let the tears fall one by one.

* * *

Dan kept his promise to Morgan and told John that she hadn't been available when he'd gotten to her office and that as a West Newbury police officer, he didn't have jurisdiction in Boston so the office only gave him her business card which had her name and office telephone number.

John was disappointed but at least he had an office number where he could reach her. It was late so he decided to call in the morning when he was sure she'd be in. John laid down on his hotel bed that night, feeling better than he had in two years. _ I don't know why I waited so long to do this… I should have just followed her that day. Why did I let her leave in the first place? If I had stopped her then maybe she'd be here with me right now…_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morgan woke up the next morning and headed to her office as usual but she knew today was different. She had a way to contact John, all she had to do was use it. Dan's words had resonated and stayed with her all night. She'd dreamt of John all night and more than once that morning someone had remarked that she seemed to be in a daze.

The knocking on her office door brought her out of her reverie and she smiled when she saw Brad standing there an amused smile on his face.

"So whoever that guy was, he seemed to cheer you up more than I did" Brad said lightly chuckling.

"That was one of John's brothers, his name is Dan" she told Brad. "He came to tell me, well, that John is looking for me" she said.

"He is?!" Brad asked in feigned surprise, a hand over his heart.

"Shut up" Morgan laughed. She smacked him in the chest lightly and he laughed again.

"So, in other news, the briefing is in twenty minutes. Think I can break you out of your daydream long enough to go to it" he asked jokingly.

Morgan smiled. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to gather up a few more documents alright" she said.

"Sure thing. See ya then. Oh, one more thing, we still on for lunch today" Brad asked.

"You betcha, 1 o'clock as always" she replied. "See you in twenty" she called as he headed down the hallway towards the conference room.

* * *

John woke up that morning and showered, put on some fresh clothes and made sure he looked presentable before looking at himself in the bathroom mirror like he was crazy.

_What the hell am I worried about how I look for, it's just a phone call for god's sake…_ He laughed at the stupidity of it and walked back to the bed and picked up his phone. He found the small slip of paper where he'd written the number Dan had given him and punched in the numbers.

John hesitated slightly before hitting the send button. _What if she doesn't want to talk to me? _He thought. _Oh the hell with it, you only live once right…_ he said out loud and pressed send.

* * *

Morgan and Brad left the conference room at 12:30 and went back to their respective offices to finish up some details before lunch at one.

"Hey Tara, any calls" Morgan asked her secretary.

"Hey Morgan, yeah you got a call from someone named John. He said it was urgent that you call him back but he wouldn't say why. Hey didn't you used to know a guy named John a while ago" Tara replied.

Morgan froze and her skin turned white. _John called…how did he get my number_ she thought. Then it hit her… _Danny, you are sooo dead_ she thought to herself.

"Morgan are you alright" Tara asked.

"What oh yes I'm fine. You said someone named John, did he give a last name or a return phone number" Morgan asked her.

"Um, he didn't give a last name but he said he could be reached at 551-8925. He said it was a Boston area code so it wouldn't be long distance I guess. Do you need anything else" Tara replied.

"No, but thanks Tara. I'll be taking a lunch pretty soon so if you could hold my calls that would be great and I'll be leaving early today so if you'd like you can do the same" Morgan told her assistant.

"Oh Alright, thanks" Tara said. Morgan walked back to her office her face still slightly white from hearing that "someone named John" called her. She reached her desk and rifled through the papers looking for the number Dan had left with her. When she found it, she almost fainted. The number Dan had left was 551- 8925, it _was_ John that had called. Dan had probably just given him her business card information other wise she was sure he would have called her cell or her house.

Brad knocked on her office door a minute later and was concerned when he saw the look on Morgan's face.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost" he said. Morgan looked up and straightened her suit jacket, smoothed her skirt and smiled as best she could.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm good, are you ready for lunch now" she asked as cheerfully as she could muster.

Brad was skeptical but thought it better to leave it alone. If she wanted to talk about she would. "Sure, let's blow this joint" he said.

* * *

Morgan sat at home that evening twirling the phone in her hands arguing with herself about whether or not she should call him back. Finally she decided to go for it and dialed the numbers on the piece of paper.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before John's voicemail message kicked in.

_Hey it's John. Can't take your call right now but if you leave me a number I'll call you back as soon as I can. Oh, and if this is Morgan, I miss you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer but I promise I'll call you back if you let me. _

Morgan was shocked that he would mention her by name in an answering machine message. She barely heard the beep that signaled to begin talking. _It's now or never… _she thought.

Morgan sighed heavily and began.

"Hi. It's me, Morgan. Um…Tara said you called my office today" Morgan was having trouble keeping her thoughts clear but she pressed on. "I…um…" she sighed again, "I miss you too" she said, "more than you know" she finished. "I was so stupid, I shouldn't have left the way I did and for months I tried to convince myself that I'd see some sign that I was wrong, that you'd come after me, tell me I was crazy to leave or something and when you didn't I… well that's when I started to believe I really didn't belong. That I was right all along, that you didn't want me there, that you didn't need me and I was wasting my time so I just tried to move on with my life…and now I know that…I can't" she said. "I can't live without you, and I'm tired of trying to convince myself that I can. I love you John, I always have" Morgan sighed again, asked John to call her back and hung up.

She felt more drained after that message than she had in months of working and stressing out over ridiculous cases. _Now I just have to wait…_ she said to herself.

* * *

_I can't live without you, and I'm tired of trying to convince myself that I can. I love you John, I always have… _

John listened to the end of the message and despite the smile on his face, he cried. He hadn't thought she would call him back, or that even if she did, she would say the things she'd said in the message. The truth was, he thought she'd ignore his calls or worse, change her number or tell him to stay away from her but Dan had been right again.

Dan had told John that Morgan would call, that somehow he knew she loved him and she wouldn't be able to deny it forever and John just needed to be patient with her.

John knew Morgan had been through quite a bit in her life and that sometimes, her heart just shut down emotionally. She'd be cold and distant and almost impossible to reach because she tried to protect her heart from more hurt. Despite this, she'd been able to tell him what she felt. He couldn't ignore that or she'd never forgive him. He needed to call her back and even though he knew it was after midnight in Boston, he had to call her right then, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Morgan was startled when she heard her phone ring at 1am and hesitated for a second before picking it up and looking at the caller ID… 551-8925. _Oh god, he called back. Okay get a grip Morgan, just answer the phone and talk to him, what harm could it possibly do…_ she said to herself.

Morgan took a deep breath and pressed the button on her cell phone to answer the call.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you" she heard him ask.

Morgan inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice and almost started crying. Then she remembered he was waiting for her to answer.

"No, I was still up" she said. "Did you really have to call at 1 am though" she said, adding a small yawn for dramatic effect.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait" he said. Morgan heard him laugh and she felt as though she might die inside.

_God it feels good to hear his laugh again… okay get it together girl, come on. _

"Morgan? Are you still there" he asked.

"I'm here John, I'm just stuck in my own head I guess" she said.

"I thought I'd lost ya there for a second" he said, "I got your message" he told her.

Morgan exhaled sharply. "Oh, yeah that…um…I…I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I just…" she trailed off when John spoke.

"It's alright. I understand now. I know why you had to leave, I don't like it and I think you're crazy for thinking you had to but I get why. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you didn't belong here because that's the furthest thing from the truth I've ever heard. God, you have no idea how much I've missed you the last two years. I tried to find you, but your firm wouldn't tell me anything and I know you spoke to Danny, he didn't say it, but I could tell he was lying when he told me he couldn't get in to see you." John took a moment to catch his breath and continued. "Morgan, I'm going crazy without you. I need to see you, I just, you said you loved me and I need to see for myself that its true and if you still don't want to see me after that or, if you can't, then I'll walk away and you won't hear from me again if you don't want to. Please let me come and see you, one more time" he asked softly.

Morgan sat quietly letting John's words sink in. She was conflicted, on the one hand, she loved John very much and seeing him again was worth all the money in the world. On the other hand however, the pain she knew would be there afterwards, she wasn't so sure she could live with anymore.

She debated with herself for a few more seconds trying to decide what would be best.

"Okay" she said. One simple word, but when he heard it, John felt like he might fly.

"We're coming to Boston for a couple shows next week. I'll meet you at your office around lunchtime on Wednesday, is that alright" he asked her.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll see you then" she said. "Goodnight John" she told him and hung up the phone.

* * *

_**One Week Later- Wednesday**_

Morgan had paced nervously for over an hour that morning before Brad had come down to her office at the request of Tara.

"Hey Morgan, are you alright" Brad said as he slowly approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped suddenly.

"Relax Morgan, it's gonna be fine, trust me" he told her reassuringly.

"But what if he…I mean, what if I… oh why did I agree to do this" she said nervously.

"Okay girl, come on" Brad said. "You need to sit down and breathe and remember that this is John you're talking about. I don't know him but from what you've told me he isn't the kind of man who would ask to see you just to tell he hates your guts so just relax" Brad sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly for a minute until she was breathing normally again.

Morgan wiped a few stray tears from her face and laughed at herself for getting so worked up.

"Thanks Brad, I needed a level head" she said smiling.

"Anytime kid, anytime" he told her. "Now, go fix yourself up because I see someone special coming this way" he said as he motioned towards Tara's desk where John had stopped for a moment.

"Oh no, he's early. Brad I can't do this…" he put a finger to her lips and pushed her towards the bathroom in her office and shut the door just as John reached the office himself.

"Hi, I'm John Cena. I'm looking for Morgan Barlow, this is her office right" John asked the man standing behind the desk.

"Hello John. I'm Brad. Morgan's in the restroom right now but she'll be out in a minute" Brad told him.

"Alright. Thanks, Brad" said John. "I guess I'll just wait here then" he said as he sat on the couch in her office.

John noticed the photo on her desk and picked it up smiling as he did so.

"How long has she had this picture in her office" he asked Brad.

"The entire time she's been here as far as I know" Brad replied. "She speaks very highly of you, I've never heard her say a bad thing about you in fact" he told John. "But I'll tell you this, she's my closest friend and she's like family to me so you better not mess with her head because wrestler or not I will beat your ass if you hurt her" Brad told him.

John laughed a little. "Well it's a good thing I'd never want to hurt her then" he said.

Just as he spoke those words the bathroom door cracked open and Morgan stepped out in her charcoal gray skirt suit, baby blue blouse and black pump heels. Her hair had grown long and was a darker brown than John remembered. He stood up slowly and smiled as she walked toward her desk for her purse.

"Thanks for everything Brad" she said. She leaned in to hug her friend and whispered softly "don't be too hard on him alright."

Brad smiled softly. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone, nice meeting you John. I'll see you later Morgan" he called as he walked quietly out of the room.

John hadn't taken his eyes off Morgan since she exited the bathroom, and now he was face to face with her for the first time in two years. His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest.

Morgan stood silently, her eyes locked on the photo in John's hand. She slowly walked over to him, took the picture and placed it back in its rightful spot, right in the middle of all the others.

"Well, should we get going then" she said suddenly. "I made us reservations at that Italian place we both like. I hope you don't mind" she told him.

"No, not at all. Will you be ordering for me too" he joked.

"Shut up Cena" she said as she lightly smacked him in the forehead. He laughed and pulled her in close for a hug. "I forgot how much I miss your sarcasm" he said laughing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after their lunch, John walked Morgan back to her office. They stood quietly behind the closed door of her office and neither said a word for a good five minutes.

Finally, it was John who spoke. "I miss you Morgan, you know that right." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

John saw tears in her eyes and he knew he had done the right thing by going there. Somehow he knew that even though she was crying, she was happier than she'd been in a long time. Finally, she spoke.

"I miss you too…" she managed to choke out. "You have to go don't you" she stated more than asked.

John looked at her, sadness in his own eyes and smiled a little. "Yeah, I do. I have to leave for Pittsburg first thing tomorrow morning. Randy and I are driving up so it takes a little longer. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer" he said.

"It's alright" she said. "I sort of expected this to happen anyhow" she told him.

"Can I see you again" he asked her, already knowing her answer.

Morgan sighed heavily. "I don't think that's a good idea John. I can't keep watching you leave after every visit, not knowing when you'll be back. It's not fair to either of us" she said in her lawyer tone, the one John knew meant business only.

He sighed and cracked a small smile. "If that's really what you want I won't try to convince you otherwise" he told her. "But I will say this, I'm staying at the Hilton, if you change your mind, I'm in Room 221, don't hesitate" he said softly.

Morgan smiled a little and wrung her hands together. "I'll remember" she said. "Goodbye John."

"Goodbye Morgan" John said, his smile faltering. John leant down and kissed Morgan's cheek and held her close knowing it would be for the last time. He knew her well enough to know that when she'd made up her mind, she didn't change it. "I'll never forget you" he whispered, "don't forget me."

With that, John walked out of her office, got into his car and drove away towards the hotel. Morgan watched him go, never once looking back, and she cried.

* * *

John walked into his hotel room at The Hilton and sat down on his bed his eyes red and puffy from the tears he'd shed in the car.

Randy had been watching TV when John had come in, but seeing his best friend in this state was enough to make any television show instantly unwatchable.

"I take it things didn't go as well as you'd hoped" Randy asked quietly.

John looked up startled. "Oh…yeah" was all he managed to choke out.

"Give her some time, she'll come around. She's got a lot to think about you know. You can't honestly tell me you expected her to leap into your arms and you two would ride off into the sunset, fairy tale style can you" Randy asked his friend.

"No, but I thought that after what she said on the phone, after what we'd both said, that she'd at least let me visit her when we were in town" he said sadly. "She told me it would be too hard to watch me leave all the time, never knowing when I'd be back. Said it was unfair to both of us" he told Randy.

"Well can you blame her" Randy replied. "Look, if you're this upset why don't you just go back down to her office, barge in there and tell her you love her and you're not leaving without her" he said seriously.

"Randy, you and I both know I can't do that" John said. "It would be unfair of me to ask her to leave her job behind again after everything she's already been through" he said.

"Yeah I know" said Randy. "What are you gonna do then" he asked.

"I have no idea" said John. "I guess I'm just gonna pack up and move on to the next city" he said.

* * *

Later that evening after Morgan had already left the office and gone home for the night she was lying on the couch, tears streaming down her face, berating herself for being so stupid as to let John walk away from her. She'd wanted to run after him, leap into his arms and go with him wherever he went but she hadn't. Loyalty to her job, fear of getting hurt, whatever it was had stopped her from doing the one thing she wanted to do. The one thing she knew was right. It was then, lying there in the silence that she realized what she needed to do.

Morgan jumped off the couch, grabbed her car keys and ran through the pouring rain to her car parked on the street.

* * *

John and Randy had each finished packing up their things so they could be ready to check out first thing in the morning.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat downstairs, you wanna come" Randy asked.

"Nah, you go ahead, I don't have much of an appetite" John replied.

"Alright man. See ya in a few I guess" Randy said as he moved to the door.

Just as he was about to open it, they heard the sound of urgent knocking on the other side.

John and Randy looked at each other confused. "Were you expecting someone" they asked in unison. Both men shook their heads and chuckled a little. Randy reached for the handle. "Probably just one of the guys wanting to train or something" he said.

He opened the door and was shocked at who was on the other side. "Um…John I think it's for you" he said smiling. "Tell whoever it is that I'm not up for any weights or anything tonight okay" John replied.

"I think maybe you ought to tell them yourself" Randy said. He turned to look at John and was grinning like a fool.

"Dude, why are grinning like that. It's freaking creepy. Who the hell is it" he asked him.

Randy smiled and stepped aside so John could see who was at the door.

John's heart nearly leapt out of his chest for the second time that day. Standing in the doorway, soaked to the core from the rain, there she was.

"Morgan!" he asked shocked. "What are you, I mean, how did you, but I thought…" John trailed off when he realized she was shivering from the cold.

He walked over to her, took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Here, take these" he said, handing her one of his t-shirts and a towel.

"Thanks" she said quietly. Morgan quickly pulled off her wet clothes and pulled his t-shirt over her head. She stopped for a moment when she inhaled his scent from the fabric and smiled. Morgan dried her hair and hung her wet clothes up to dry over the shower curtain and stepped out of the bathroom.

John looked up when he heard the door open and fought to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Hair soaking wet and wearing a shirt two sizes too big, John still thought she was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

"Hey" she said quietly. "Hey" he replied.

Morgan sat down on the opposite bed and curled her legs underneath her.

"Are you cold" John asked her.

"A little" she said softly. "Here, get under the covers" he said. John lifted the blankets and Morgan slid her legs underneath.

"Thanks" she said. John sat down on the bed next to her and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm surprised you're here. I didn't really think you'd show up" he said.

"To be honest, I wasn't so sure I would either. I must have looked like a crazy person pacing around in front of the hotel for the last hour" she said.

John smiled and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I bet you did" he said.

"So…you're here now" he started to say. "What does that mean" he asked cautiously.

Morgan sighed and moved closer to John, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't really know, I guess it means that I don't want to lose you again" she said.

John looked at her strangely. "You never lost me Morgan, why would you think that" he questioned.

Morgan looked up at him and took a sharp ragged breath to keep the tears she were knew were coming at bay. "I just…I guess I thought because you didn't try to make me stay that…well that it meant I was never supposed to be there and you didn't care whether or not I was, so I left" she began. "I figured it was best for both of us, you could focus on your career and life after Liz and I wouldn't…" Morgan trailed off before she could finish and stared at a spot on the floor intently.

"Morgan, hey look at me" he said. John lifted her chin with his finger and the tears falling from her eyes. He frowned. "Why are you crying, what were you going to say" he asked.

Morgan sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"John, you have no idea how hard it was for me to…I mean…the reason I left was…" she paused and frowned trying to find the right words. John sat and listened intently.

"We were best friends John, but it wasn't enough for me" she said. "I needed something from you that I didn't think you could ever give me, I loved you and I wanted you to love me. You told me on the phone that you needed to see if was true when I told you I loved you, I don't know how to tell you that it is, I think it's something you need to see for yourself" she wiped away a stray tear and continued, "today, in my office, I didn't say what I wanted to, I said what I thought I should say and I was wrong. What I wanted to say is that I love you, that I've loved you from the moment I met you. I've tried to live without you, believing that just knowing you were out there alive somewhere doing what you love was enough but it wasn't. I need you, I feel like I'm slowly going insane without you and I swear that if it's not love, then I must really be delusional because I don't ever want to leave you again. I don't think I can bear watching you walk away again like you did today."

Morgan finished speaking and new tears started to fall. John was silent and had been since she started talking. He slowly stood up, walked to the bathroom and brought Morgan a glass of water before sitting down next to her again.

She drank the water and managed a small "thanks" in return.

John watched her carefully as she sat beside him, her shoulders heaving from the tears, her breath ragged and sharp. _It must have really taken a lot for her to say all that_ he thought to himself.

"John…" he heard her calling him and looked down at her tear streaked face and smiled.

He pulled her close in a tight hug and she clung to him as if she might die if she let go.

"Shhh" he said. "It's alright, just relax" he told her. Finally the tension and rigidness in her body fell away and she let go long enough to stand and put a small amount of space between them.

John stood with his hands on Morgan's waist not wanting to let go. Her eyes searched his looking for the answers she needed. John placed a hand on her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

He sighed heavily and took one of Morgan's hands in his own.

"Morgan, why would you think I didn't or couldn't love you" he asked. "Did I do something to make you think you didn't belong, because all I wanted to do was show you that you did" he said. "You do belong there, with me. It doesn't matter what I do for a living, wherever I am, that's where you should be" he told her. "I think you know that, and you're scared. Scared to get hurt, scared to be happy, maybe you're afraid that if you ever feel happy, something horrible will happen to take that happiness away. I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, I can't promise I won't hurt you because those are promises impossible to keep, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, to show you that you belong right here with me and no where else" he paused to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"Morgan, I love you. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or push you away or make you feel unhappy. I shouldn't have given up so easily, you were right about one thing, I should have followed you the day you left, I never should have let you run away but I'm not about to make the same mistake twice" he finished.

John watched her face for a sign that he'd said the right thing. Slowly, he saw a light smile form and heaved a sigh of relief.

Morgan closed the small gap between them and threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest. John smiled and wrapped her arms around her, one hand resting on her head. They stood that way for a good five minutes before Morgan lifted her head and looked up at John. She found him smiling down at her, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, small tears rolling down his face.

"John, are you crying" she asked surprised.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess I am" he said. "God I've missed you" he told her.

Morgan smiled. "I missed you too, I'm never leaving you again" she replied.

"Good, because it's not like I'd let you anyways" he said chuckling.

She was about to tell him to shut up when he pulled her close and kissed her with all the strength he had inside. It was a surprise at first, but for Morgan, no surprise had ever been better. She kissed him back and he felt all the sadness and anger and frustration she'd felt for the past two years just melting away. Finally, he pulled away and took her hands in his again.

They looked into each other's eyes and no words were necessary. In that moment, John knew that she was it for him. He would never love another woman as much as he loved Morgan and he'd never want to.


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, here's the epilogue chapter and as I said, it's set two years into the future. So here's some background info on what's happened in the two years since Morgan and John finally confessed their feelings. John is once again WWE Champion and bought a house in his hometown of West Newbury while Morgan is still working for the law firm in Boston and living in her apartment in the city. Their relationship is still going strong even though John is constantly gone and Morgan remains busy with her caseloads. So there's your background, here we go…**

**Epilogue- 2 years later**

_Here's your winner and still WWE Champion… John Cena! _

Morgan sat back and smiled as she watched John retain the championship and walked over to her cell phone she had left charging earlier that day.

_Great match honey. Congratulations, I love you. _She sent the text to John's cell phone and knew he'd get it once he got back to the locker room.

About fifteen minutes later, Morgan saw her phone vibrating on the coffee table and picked it up.

_Thanks baby. I'll call you later after the show. Love you, _she read. Morgan smiled and turned back to the television for the last match of the show. The match finally ended and Morgan had drifted off to sleep about ten minutes before the end.

She was startled awake about a half hour later when her phone vibrated on the table. Morgan took a moment to wake up and register what she heard and then quickly snatched her phone off the table and answered it.

"Hello" she said groggily.

"Hey" she heard "Did I wake you up" John asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I guess you did. I must have fallen asleep during the last match" she said. A sleepy smile formed on her face as John told her about the match.

"It feels great to be champion again" he said. "I miss you though" he told her.

"I miss you too, but soon enough you'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me" she replied.

"Oh that's not true. I always make time to miss you" he said and smiled when he heard her laugh.

"I'll let you go back to sleep if you want" he said.

"No it's alright, I'd rather talk to you anyway" she replied.

"That's what I like to hear" John said happily. He smiled as she told him about how her day went and what she'd been working on lately.

Morgan tried to stifle a yawn but he picked up on it.

"I heard that" he said, "you're tired, why don't you get some sleep, it's after midnight" he finished.

Morgan yawned again. "No, I'm fine really" she said. "I don't need to sleep yet" she tried.

"Babe, you're yawning every half a second. That means you need to sleep" he laughed. "Go to bed, you can call me on your lunch break tomorrow" he told her.

"Alright" she agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow" she said quietly. "I love you Johnny" Morgan said.

"I love you too" he replied, "good night."

Morgan turned her phone off for the night and made her way to her bedroom and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

The next day Morgan sat in her office trying hard to focus on the work she needed to finish before lunch. Suddenly her office phone rang signaling she had a call from her secretary.

She picked up the phone and spoke. "Yes Tara" she said.

"Ms. Barlow, there's someone here to see you, is it alright if I send him in" Tara asked her.

"Sure, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know" she said and hung up the phone.

Two minutes later there was a soft knock on her office door. "Come in" she called without looking up to see who it was.

"Hey" she heard the familiar voice but couldn't believe it. "I know I said you could call, but I couldn't wait to see you" she heard. Morgan looked up slowly and sure enough John was standing just inside the doorway.

Morgan stood up and put her hands on her hips before smiling widely.

"And to think I was stressing myself out trying to finish this by lunch" she said while stifling a giggle.

Morgan walked around her desk and was in John's arms in half a second.

"I'm glad you're here" she said, "Surprised, but happy."

"I didn't have any appearances this week surprisingly so I figured I'd drop in" John told her.

"Well I'm glad you did" she said as she moved to sit on the couch. "Do you want to get something to eat" she asked him.

John smiled and rubbed his stomach lightly. "That sounds great, I haven't eaten since before my flight" he said.

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes to finish this up and then we'll get out of here" she said. John nodded and remained on the couch while Morgan went back to her desk to finish her work.

A few minutes later there was another knock on her door. "Come in" she called out.

Brad walked in the office. "Hey Morgan" he said, still oblivious to John's presence.

"Hey Brad, what's up" she asked.

Brad smiled. "Well I was just wondering if you were free for lunch today. We haven't had the chance to catch up in a while" he said.

"Oh" Morgan replied. "I'm sorry Brad, I already have plans for lunch" she said and pointed to where John was sitting.

"Oh hey John, I didn't see you were there" Brad said holding his hand out to shake John's. "How's it going, Morgan told me you're champ again" he said. "She talks about you all the time" he finished.

Morgan blushed deeply. "I'm still in the room Bradley" she said and glared at him.

"Uh oh, I think you're in trouble" John said laughing. "Good to see you again" he said.

"Hey, I'm here for a few days how about we all go somewhere for lunch tomorrow" John suggested. Brad agreed and they both looked at Morgan expectantly.

She had a strange but content look on her face and when she noticed them both staring, she smiled. "I'd like that" she said, "how about 1 o'clock" she asked.

They all agreed and Brad and John sat down and talked for a few minutes while Morgan finished her work.

* * *

"Alright boys, sorry to break up the fun but I'm finished now and I'm hungry" Morgan said about ten minutes later.

John and Brad looked up and Brad spoke first. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone then. Are you coming back to the office after lunch" he asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I still have some stuff to finish up later" she said. "Will you be alright without me for a few hours" she asked John.

"Well I guess I'll have to be huh" he replied. "Let's go, I'm hungry too" he said.

"Alright, see ya later Brad" she said as John led her out the door.

Morgan and John at lunch at the Italian restaurant they frequented whenever John was in town and they talked animatedly about anything and everything while they waited for their orders. Soon enough John had her laughing hysterically and he smiled at the sound of it. After they had finished their food they decided to walk back to her office instead of talking a cab. The weather was nice and it was only a block away.

"So I've been thinking about something" John said suddenly.

"Oh" Morgan replied curiously. "What's that" she asked.

"Well, I know you love your job, and I'd never ask you to leave it I just…" he trailed off as he watched her face for a reaction. She seemed calm so he continued. "I love coming back to see you I just wish I could come home to you instead" he said almost in a whisper. "But you do John. I don't understand what you're trying to say" she replied.

They had reached the office by then and he led her inside to the main lobby.

"Maybe we should talk in my office" Morgan said questioningly.

Brad was standing at the receptionist's desk and waved when he saw them come in. Morgan waved back and started to head for her office.

John however, stopped in the middle of the lobby. As Morgan was walking away he reached out and grabbed her arm gently and turned her around to face him. John let go of her arm and took one of Morgan's hands in his own. She looked at him, questions evident on her face.

"Wait" John said and sighed heavily. "I guess what I was trying to say is that I love you and the last two years have been absolutely wonderful but I want something more." John paused and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

He dropped down to one knee and Morgan's eyes went wide.

"Morgan, will you marry me" John asked as he opened the small box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond set in a white gold band with small blue sapphires laid into it.

Morgan's free hand shot to her heart and she herself tear up. "Oh my god" she whispered.

John looked up at her and smiled while holding his breath.

She stared at the ring in the box and her gaze shifted to the hopeful smile on John's face and she felt a smile of her own poking through the disbelief.

"Morgan, now would be a good time to say something" she heard Brad say softly.

She broke out of her trance and realized John was still on one knee waiting for her answer.

She looked down and smiled warmly. "John, nothing would make me happier. Yes I'll marry you" she said. If it was possible, she saw the smile on his face grow even wider as he rose to his feet and placed the ring on her finger.

Morgan felt herself being picked up and spun around and when she felt the ground again she fell into John's arms.

John pushed a strand of hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart he wiped a tear from her cheek and laughed. "Only you would cry at a time like this" he whispered.

Morgan laughed and stood happily content in his arms for a moment before they heard the cheers coming from all the onlookers. When she turned, sure enough Brad was leading the group clapping and whistling loudly with a broad smile on his face.

Morgan blushed and turned to bury her face in John's chest. John laughed and held her while the embarrassment wore off. Finally, she looked up and smiled.

"You alright now" he asked her.

"I'm great" she said smiling.

"Good, because I think you're about to be mobbed by girls who want to see that ring" he said.

Morgan turned around and saw the girls looking expectantly at her and she laughed. "I'll be right back" she told John. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Take all the time you want, we've got the rest of our lives" he said.

* * *

Morgan walked over to the girls and began showing off her ring and talking with them while Brad made his way over to John.

He clapped John on the shoulder and shook his hand.

"Congratulations man, she's a great girl" he said.

John just smiled. "I know" he said. "Thanks for what you did two years ago, I don't know if we'd be here now if you hadn't convinced her" John said.

"No problem, besides she's my friend, and she was miserable without you. It's obvious you make her happy why wouldn't I help" he said nonchalantly.

John and Brad stood there watching Morgan go from person to person showing her ring and sharing the good news and both men couldn't help but notice she seemed to be floating on air.

"I'll see ya later man, I've got to get some work done before I go home tonight" Brad said suddenly.

"Oh alright" John said. "Well thanks, I'll make sure you're on the guest list, not that Morgan would forget" he said.

Brad smiled warmly. "Thanks" he said. "Oh and don't worry about that work Morgan said she had to do. I can finish it up. You two go home and celebrate" he told him.

John chuckled. "Thanks, we will" he said.

* * *

John and Morgan finally left her office a half hour later and decided since it was still early in the day that they would drive out to West Newbury and tell John's family the good news.

He called the house and asked his dad to round up the rest of the family and said they'd be there in about an hour.

Morgan sat quietly in the front seat playing with her engagement ring and staring out the window.

John reached over and took her hand with his free one and she looked at him and smiled.

"You alright baby, you seem quieter than usual" he asked as they drove.

"Hmm, oh no I'm great" she said. "Just thinking I guess" she told him.

"Oh, what about" he asked curiously.

Morgan smiled. "Well, I was thinking about our wedding" she said.

John smiled. "Whatever you want honey, you'll have it. Just don't go all bridezilla on me" he said laughing.

Morgan laughed. "I promise I'll be normal" she said.

* * *

An hour later they were pulling into the driveway of John's parent's house and they saw his brother's cars parked haphazardly as if they were in a hurry. Dan's police cruiser sat in the driveway as well which most likely meant he had been on duty when he'd gotten the call.

"You ready" John asked Morgan.

"More than ever" she replied.

He took her hand and walked to the door slowly.

John knocked and opened the front door and saw his family all waiting in the living room.

"John, what was so important you had to see us right away" his mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, guys" he said addressing his brothers as well, "you remember Morgan right" he asked stupidly.

Dan stood in the back of the room. "Of course we remember her. Hey Morgan" he said and winked at her. Morgan smiled. "Hi Danny" she said.

"We have something to tell you" John said. "Mom, Dad you should probably sit down" he told them.

Carol and John Sr. sat on the couch and looked at John expectantly waiting for the news.

His brothers and their girlfriends stood behind them all watching John as he turned to Morgan and smiled, this move was oblivious to her as her eyes were glued to the floor.

John turned back to the crowd in the living room. "Everyone, we came here to tell you that as of this afternoon, Morgan agreed to marry me" he said happily.

John parent's smiled and his brothers whooped and cheered. Dan was the first to speak.

"Well it's about damn time" he said smiling widely at both of them.

Morgan had looked up when John told them and she saw the wide smiles on all their faces and felt instantly relieved. She hadn't said anything but she'd been nervous about their reactions to the news but seeing their smiles she knew they were happy for both her and John.

* * *

**One Year Later**

John stood at the alter with his brothers and looked up when the music started.

Through the doors of the church, he saw Mickie James and Melina enter and walk to the front. Following them was Morgan's sister and her niece the flower girl. Finally the time had come. Carla Connor, Morgan's best friend and maid of honor reached the front of the alter and the doors closed again.

A moment later the wedding march began and the guests stood. The church doors opened and Brad stood waiting to walk Morgan down the aisle. He was the closest thing to family she'd had in years and was thrilled when she asked him to give her away.

John's breath caught in his throat when he finally saw her. She looped her arm through Brad's and he walked her down the aisle. She had picked a beautiful white strapless dress with a light blue sash to match her bridesmaids around her waist and he couldn't help but think she was more beautiful than ever.

Brad and Morgan reached the alter and he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before placing her hand in John's and clapping him on the shoulder.

The ceremony was short but John and Morgan barely noticed. They stood together looking into each other's eyes and recited their vows, said "I do" and finally the end was near. The priest looked at John and smiled.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he said. "Son, you can kiss your bride" he finished.

John smiled. "Thank god" he said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Morgan and kissed her deeply.

They broke apart and smiled as they faced the guests who cheered and clapped and whistled. John wiped a tear from Morgan's cheek and kissed it. "I love you Morgan Cena" he whispered softly.

Morgan turned and smiled before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too John, I always will" she whispered back.

* * *

John and Morgan had a wonderful reception where all of their friends and family came to wish them well and see them off for their honeymoon. John had somehow found a way to get Mr. McMahon to agree to let him take two weeks off so they were headed for two glorious weeks in Rome, Italy a few hours later. At the reception, Randy who had been best man so John wouldn't have to choose between his brothers gave the first speech, followed by Carla, John's parents and finally Brad. They all said that John and Morgan were meant for each other and they'd all seen it the moment they met. Morgan began to tear up at each speech and John couldn't help but laugh at how emotional she got sometimes.

Finally, the reception was over and everyone started to leave. John and Morgan headed for the airport and boarded the private plane McMahon had let them use for the flight to Rome.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Morgan stood by the window in her and John's house in West Newbury on a rainy Tuesday evening remembering all that had happened to them over the past seven years.

She heard a cry from across the room and walked over slowly to the crib that sat in the corner and reached in and picked up their one and a half year old baby boy Jacob Anthony Cena and slowly rocked him in her arms.

"Shhh, it's alright. I know you miss daddy. He'll be home soon though. Mommy misses him too" she said quietly to the child. Jacob was John's pride and joy, the little boy was spoiled rotten and Morgan didn't mind one bit. She knew it was hard on John not being around all day for the boy but it was enough that she knew he loved them both with all his heart.

Finally little Jake went back to sleep and Morgan placed him back in his crib and stood over him smiling while she watched him sleep.

Morgan jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist but immediately relaxed again when John spoke.

"Hey. Sleeping again huh" he whispered quietly.

Morgan turned and smiled at John. "Hey, I didn't expect you back yet, I've missed you" she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

John smiled and kissed her back passionately. "I missed you so much, you _and_ my little man" he said gazing down at his first born son sleeping soundly in his crib.

John sighed heavily. At almost forty years old, he had grown tired of the traveling and found himself missing home more often than not. Truth was, he had though about retiring from the ring more than once, and now just needed a good reason to do it.

He followed Morgan back to their room and climbed into bed wrapping her in his arms for the first time in over a month.

"I lost the belt" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby. I know how much it means to you" Morgan replied.

"It's alright" he said sincerely. "I'd rather have the time off to be with you and Jake" he told her honestly. "I've been thinking about retirement a lot lately. Not total retirement, maybe just a slower, smaller schedule for starters" he said quietly hoping to gauge her reaction.

Morgan turned to face him in the bed. "Are you sure that's what you want I mean, what would you do afterwards" she asked.

"Baby, I want to be home with you and Jake while he's still little. I don't want to miss him growing up, no job or world title is more important than my family" he replied. "As for what I'd do, I don't know yet. I've always wanted to coach football though, maybe I'll do that. What do you think honey" he asked.

"Johnny, whatever you want to do sounds great to me. I'd be lying if I said we didn't need you or miss you here at home" she told him. "Besides, there's something I have to tell you" she said quietly.

John sat up in bed and looked at Morgan expectantly. She sat up slowly as well and smiled.

"What is it baby, is something wrong" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong at all" she said. "Do you remember when you were home last month for those few days" she asked.

"Yeah of course, how could I forget" he said smiling. He remembered those few days well. They hardly left the bedroom for an entire two days except to eat and check in with John's parents who were watching Jake for the weekend. "Why, did you think I'd forget" he asked Morgan.

"No, I didn't think you'd forget" she said. "But something really important happened and I wanted to tell you in person rather than on the phone" she said.

Now John was getting nervous. "Babe you're kind of scaring me. What's this about, what happened" he asked.

"There's nothing to be scared of John" she said as she took his hand. "I just want you to say hello to someone." Morgan placed his hand over her stomach and at first he didn't grasp what she'd done. Then all at once it hit John like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant" he asked shock overtaking his body.

Morgan beamed a 1000 watt smile and nodded. "I just found out two weeks ago, we're about 6 weeks along" she told him happily.

"That's incredible" John said now beaming as well. "I love you" he said as he kissed his wife happily. "And I love you too" he said as he lightly kissed her stomach. "I hope it's a girl this time" he said.

"I'd like that too" Morgan said. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon" she told John.

"Okay, I'll ask my parent's to watch Jake and you and I can go to the appointment and then I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow night" he said.

* * *

John was more happy than he had been in his entire life. He had a beautiful wife, soon to be two beautiful children and a career he could be proud of. _I really am the luckiest guy on earth_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**9 Months later** in a Boston delivery room after 12 hours of labor, Madeline Avery Cena was born at 3:34 pm on a Monday afternoon. John had since retired from active ring competition to be with his wife and children though he still worked with WWE and was actively pursuing opening a wrestling school in the area for future WWE Superstars to get their start.

* * *

As their children grew, John and Morgan grew closer and happier with each passing day. When Madeline left for college, her parents had been together for 27 years, married for 20 and their marriage only seemed to grow stronger with time. 30 years ago, if you had asked John Cena if he believed in true love, he might have said no, but that was before Morgan came into his life and turned it upside down.

Morgan had always believed in true love and despite her many heartbreaks, she'd known all along that someone was out there for her and when she met John, she knew it was him before anyone else. They were perfect for each other and both of them knew it. This wasn't to say they didn't fight, John fought tooth and nail when Morgan wanted to let Madeline go out with a boy on her first date, and Morgan fought John when he allowed Jake to go away to military school. At the end of the day though, they loved each other and nothing would ever change that. This was their story, a truer fairytale than all the others that have ever been told. A love story like there never was, and never will be again.

**A/N: There you have it. The end of the alternate story-line for Morgan and John. I know I skipped around a lot with the timing but I think the progression of years is still correct. I really hope you guys like this as much as I enjoyed writing the story. Everyone loves a happy ending right! Happy New Year!!! Kicking off 2010 with a bang! As always, thank you so much for reading. **

**To John Cena and the entire WWE- Thank you for the entertainment you bring us the WWE fans, and thanks for not suing us when we write about you. We do it out of love. :D **

**~Rhi**


End file.
